Together Again
by DeerProngs
Summary: The story of the Marauders meeting again after years of being separated and on different worlds. One-shot. Cover Art by Avender on deviantart.


**A/N: I wouldn't consider this my best fic, but here it is anyways.**

**Copyright Disclaimer - JK Rowling created the characters, not me!**

"PADFOOT!"

The recently deceased Sirius Black grinned. It didn't matter to him that he just died, or that he just left Harry, what mattered at the moment was that he just heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"Prongs?" Sirius called out. All he could see was light. He felt light and airy, like he was floating, and it was bright. Soon though, his eyes adjusted and he saw the one face he was denied for the past 14 years.

"It's nice to see you again, Padfoot!" James. It was the late James Potter.

"Are we in heaven?" Sirius asked.

"Yup! It's marvelous here, exactly how you'd hope. Just think about what you want and, BAM!" James said happily. And then, out of thin air, two butterbeers appeared. James grabbed them and handed one to Sirius. "See, it's amazing!"

"I've missed you, Prongs." Sirius said, suddenly solemn.

"Well, we're together now, aren't we? Now we can make up for the last 15 years!"

A new, feminine voice called out to them. "James?"

"Yes, love?"

"Come here, I think you might want to see this." Lily said to James. James motioned for Sirius to come over to Lily with him. She was lying in the clouds, looking over the edge at something, worriedly.

"Look who's here!" James said and pushed Sirius towards Lily. She instantly smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you for taking care of Harry, even if it was for a short time." She whispered in his ear.

"He's a good kid, Lily."

"I know…" Lily said as she walked back over to her spot in the clouds. Her smiled disappeared as she witnessed the view under them. "He's devastated right now. Remus is trying to comfort him, but he is really sad." Sirius instantly walked over to Lily and looked over the edge like her. The scene below was heartbreaking. There was the young Harry Potter, crying and screaming at a veil with Remus Lupin behind him trying to help him. All of a sudden, he starts running after Bellatrix Lestrange, trying to curse her.

"I feel so terrible for him right now. The boy's been through so much." Sirius could tell that she was desperate to be near her son, but she couldn't.

"Moony's devastated too, with us dead and Wormtail a traitor."

"If I could get my hand on Wormtail now, I don't know what I'd do." James said angrily.

"But it's nice to see you again, Sirius." Lily said moving her eyes from the scene below them.

"Now, you're in for a lot more fun since we came here." James said to her.

"Find another prank victim, please!" Lily said, laughing.

* * *

_2 years later._

There was a large golden gate in front of him. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He found hope when he saw three laughing figures approach. One of them was a young woman, who had wavy, dark red hair, and the others were two men that acted as if they were brothers, though one was at least 15 years older. _Lily, James, and Sirius. _Their smiles disappeared, however when they saw him. They recognized him as Peter Pettigrew, a traitor to them.

"WORMTAIL! IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY DEAD, I WOULD KILL YOU!" The man in the middle, with messy black hair and hazel eyes, screamed to him. "YOU BETRAYED US! I TRUSTED YOU! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BEST FRIENDS! BUT FOR SOME REASON, YOU DECIDED THAT YOU ONLY WANTED TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN!" James Potter bellowed.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT FOR GOOD, AND LOOK WHERE THAT'S LANDED YOU!" The woman, Lily Potter, screamed to him. "YOU'RE THE REASON HARRY IS SUFFERING RIGHT NOW!" She finished.

"YOU FILTHY COWARD!" The older man, Sirius Black screamed. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"I'm sorry!" Peter said but it was no use.

"YOU'RE SORRY?! SORRY IS SO FAR FROM CUTTING IT RIGHT NOW!" Lily argued.

"They tortured-" Peter started.

"YOU DIDN'T SUFFER! YOU WERE A TRAITOR FOR A YEAR BEFORE WE DIED!" James screamed to him.

"Just let me in, and then I'll explain to you!" Peter pleaded.

"NO! GO TO HELL!" Lily screamed. As soon as she said that, Peter felt as though he was falling. Falling very, very far down.

He hit the ground, hard. It was suddenly very hot, as if he was on fire.

"Hello, Peter Pettigrew, we've been waiting." A low voice said. The devil.

* * *

"REMUS! You're finally here!" A voice, one he hadn't heard in years called out to him.

"Lily?" Remus Lupin asked. Just then, the familiar redhead came into view.

"It's so nice to see you! Nymphadora has been here for a while now; she's just hanging out with Sirius and James." Lily said to him as she hugged him. "Follow me." She led him through the clouds to place where there was couch. There were 2 wizards playing Exploding Snap with a witch.

"Moony!" James said loudly to him.

"Prongs!" Remus said back.

"Welcome to heaven, Moony!" Sirius said to him happily.

Remus!" Nymphadora Tonks (who prefers 'Tonks') ran up to him and kissed him.

"Hey, that's my cousin you're kissing!" Sirius said laughing.

"What about, Teddy?" Tonks asked Remus.

"He's in good hands with Harry."

"I know but, I miss him already!" Tonks said before hugging him again.

"You can always watch him over the clouds." Lily said as she lay down to watch over Harry again. Tonks followed her, since she wanted to see what was happening at Hogwarts right now.

"You're a bloody hypocrite, Moony!" James said to him as Remus sat down next to him.

"How?" Remus said confused.

"When I got married to Lily, you said it was stupid to get married during a war. And when she was pregnant with Harry, you said that you would never bring a child into the war. And what did you do? Just that. Hypocrite."

"Well, it's good to see you again, Prongs."

"Yeah, together again!" James said, overjoyed.

"Now, let's get back to playing Exploding Snap!"


End file.
